30 Kisses: Fuu and Ferio
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: Small Drabbles Created for the 30 Kisses Community on Livejournal, for the Pairing of Ferio and Fuu. :3 Will Range from K to T. [Chapter 6: Sleep Tight]
1. Foolish Games

**Title:** Foolish Games  
**Author/Artist:** Fullmetal Ai  
**Pairing:** Ferio/Fuu  
**Fandom:** Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #1 : look over here  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the wonderful series of Magic Knight Rayearth – CLAMP does. Let's all love on CLAMP, because they have CLAMPed my heart with this series. -SHOT for pun usage-

* * *

Every time the Knights visited Cephiro, there was need for a tea party. Umi always brought a cake, and she recruited a blushing Ascot to help her with setting the table, every time. The first thing Hikaru always did was to visit Eagle, who was slowly but surely recovering from his illness with the help of her will. Lantis always went to retrieve Hikaru when it was time for the party. 

While all of this took place, Ferio and Fuu had their time to catch up on the weekly events of their separate lives. Fuu always told him of what was going on with her schoolwork, as well as some aspects of her family life, while Ferio explained a few of the "boring" meetings and such that was required of a prince. It became routine for the two after a while, and nobody bothered to break it up.

However, routines always have a way of expanding into something other; one day, in particular, expanded the routine that they had been engaging in for so long.

"Fuu," Ferio said gently after they had finished their routine discussion, "Look at me?" A light blush covered Fuu's face, but she continued looking at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"Fuu .." Ferio said, a slight smirk covering his face. "Look over here .." When she continued to resist, he placed a hand to her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. No other words were spoken as he leaned in and gently placed his lips onto hers in a sweet, loving kiss. It didn't last long, but when the two had parted, neither of them wanted it to end.

"That was .. rather foolish, was it not?" Fuu said softly, the blush that covered her face steadily growing redder.

"Foolish? Not at all," Ferio said, the smirk returning to his face as he leaned in once more to capture her lips in another breathtaking kiss.

**_

* * *

_**

Weeks later, everything still happened as normal. When the Knights returned to Cephiro, Hikaru rushed off to visit Eagle, Lantis surely in tow behind her, while Umi and Ascot set the table, chatting about everything that possibly came to mind as they did so. Ferio and Fuu sat at the fountain, doing their usual routine of talking, discussing their own separate lives .. however, after a few weeks, it was different than normal.

"Fuu, look over here .." Ferio said, smirking to himself as she continued watching her hands, which were neatly folded in her lap, a light blush on her face.

The "Foolish Games" had continued.


	2. Flutter

**Title: **Flutter  
**Author/Artist: **Fullmetal Ai  
**Pairing: **Ferio/Fuu**  
Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth**  
Theme: **12. in a good mood**  
Disclaimer:** Guess What! I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, or any of it's characters. That's not really all that surprising, is it? xD

* * *

Ferio could never understand how Fuu seemed to always be bright and cheery. Nowadays, Fuu was never without a smile on her face, and while Ferio was thrilled to see her lovely smiling face with each and every visit she made to Cephiro, he was also completely intrugued by the fact that she always had that smile. And when he said always, he meant it.

Every moment he spent with her, she smiled. Every moment that she was preoccupied with a task, she was smiling, and sometimes humming a little tune to herself. Even in her sleep, the smile remained. Ferio didn't know how she could manage to keep that smile on her face for so long, and he wasn't sure of what drove him even further to the point of insanity; the girl he had fallen in love with, or the smile that she always bore.

He would have known by now why she smiled so much, if not for the fact that the same exact smile that he was so curious about also made him forget everything that he was about to ask. Fuu just had that effect on him, and for once, he was powerless.

Finally, the subject came up one day when she returned to Cephiro for the Magic Knights' weekly visit. She had appeared with Umi and Hikaru, and immediately walked over to Ferio, the smile on her face shining as brightly as ever, making Ferio smile as well, despite all of his recent stress from being a prince.

"Well, don't we look happy as ever .." Ferio said gently, reaching out his arms to accept her as she hugged him. He held her there, looking her in the eyes as she tilted her head upward to answer him.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm here with the one I love."

At this comment, Ferio's heart gave a small flutter. From then on, whenever he saw the smile on her face, he remembered the words she had spoken that day and began to smile himself.

And every single time he remembered, his heart would flutter, as if it were a butterfly.


	3. Candy Hearts

**Title:** Candy Hearts  
**Author/Artist:** Fullmetal Ai  
**Pairing:** Ferio/Fuu  
**Fandom:** Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #23 - candy  
**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry! I don't own the series! CLAMP does! D: Don't kill me, PLEASE! -sob-

* * *

"Is it edible?" Ferio asked as he rolled one of the tiny hearts between his fingers, apparently amused by the object. Fuu couldn't help but laugh. Ferio looked to Fuu, his face screwed up in an expression of his slight frustration.

"It's not funny, Fuu." Fuu finished off the last of her giggles and wiped away the tears that had managed to fall while she laughed. She adjusted her glasses, looking to the golden-eyed prince with a bright smile.

"Yes, Ferio. It's edible. Just try one, you'll see!" Ferio gazed at Fuu suspiciously for a moment, and she nodded, telling him to try it in her own, silent way. Ferio sighed and popped one of the small candy hearts into his mouth, chewing the tinry morsel before making a face and spitting it out into a napkin. Fuu put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I suppose you could call it an 'accuired taste'," She finally said before smiling and taking a small, red, heart-shaped box from her bag.

"You might not have liked the candy hearts, but you're sure to like--"

"WHOA! Fuu! Look, they have words written on them! Did you know?" Ferio seemed excited as he read the words that were printed on each heart, the language just barely clear enough for him to understand. He grinned like a child at Christmas, and Fuu put the box she held in her hands to the side to gaze at him lovingly. She loved it when Ferio was excited .. especially when he was excited over the new traditions, trinkets, and totems from her world.

"Fuu?" Ferio asked suddenly, snapping Fuu out of her trance. Fuu blinked and looked to him, cocking her head to the side in silent question. Ferio smiled gently, reaching out for her hand and placing one of the tiny hearts into her palm, closing her slender fingers around the object, pressing his lips gently to her closed hand before standing up.

"I've got to go attend to something now, but I assure you, I will be back later," He said with a wink, making Fuu's face become considerably redder. Ferio walked farther away, turned the corner, and was gone from Fuu's sight. Fuu blinked, looking down to her hand and opening her fingers, lifting the candy heart between her thumb and forefinger to read what it said.

_'I LOVE YOU.'_

Fuu smiled to herself softly. _I love you too, Ferio._

* * *

**2.13.2006  
**_Happy Valentine's Day! Oh, Wait. That's Tomorrow. xD Happy .. Early Valentine's Day? _


	4. Adventure

**Title: **Adventure**  
Author/Artist: **Fullmetal Ai**  
Pairing: **Ferio/Fuu**  
Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth**  
Theme: **26. If only I could make you mine**  
Disclaimer: **Eh ... No. I don't own. n.n;

**

* * *

**

Ferio sighed to himself, leaning back onto the base of the tree, balancing carefully on the branch he was seated upon. He closed his eyes, a contented grin crossing his face. For several days now, Ferio had been following the three young girls from another world, watching their every move .. or at least, every move that they made outside of their little hideout that the little white fluffball called Mokona provided for them when they were ready to settle for the night. He couldn't explain his actions; All he knew was that those three were special ..

Ferio opened his eyes so that they were little slits. Yes. They were special .. especially the young girl with the beautiful blonde curls and deep, innocent emerald eyes. _Fuu._

At the sound of cheerful voices below him, Ferio opened his eyes all the way, leaning forward a bit and looking down to gaze upon those who had interrupted his rest. Ahh, there they were .. he smiled to himself, his gaze shifting from the cheerful redhead who always seemed full of energy, to the little white fluffball who was running from an angry blue-haired beauty ... and then to the back of the line, where the girl he felt so strongly about was bringing up the rear. Ferio's breath seemed to catch in his throat as he gazed at her; the wind seemed to swirl around her, the laughter that was erupting from her at the antics of her friends making her seem to glow with a light he had rarely ever seen for a girl. Yes. Fuu was special. He knew exactly _how_ special. The three passed under the branch he sat upon, and he leaned on his stomach, carefully smiling down at the girls as they passed; Mokona first, then an enraged Umi on his tail, Hikaru running after Umi in her attempts to calm her friend down at least a little.

Finally, Fuu passed, the remnants of her most recent gigglefit showing in her smile. She stopped under the tree, gazing upward and catching the man's eye. Ferio caught her gaze and grinned at her, while her own smile widened considerably. Ferio took this oppertunity to bring a hand to his lips and kiss it, then blow it to her. Fuu giggled and smiled, a light flush covering her cheeks.

"Fuu-chan! Come on! We need to get to the first shrine!" Hikaru called, and Fuu's attention averted to her excited friend. She smiled.

"Coming, Hikaru-san!" She looked upward toward Ferio once more, smiling one last time before following her friends and continuing their adventure.

And with the continuation of _their_ adventure, so continued Ferio's. _I'll make her mine someday. _


	5. Once upon a birthday

**Title: **Once upon a birthday**  
Author/Artist: **Fullmetal Ai**  
Pairing: **Ferio/Fuu**  
Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth**  
Theme: **#10: #10**  
Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. CLAMP does. But you know, if I _did_ own the series, every coupling would be shoved into a closet by Caldina. n.- CLOSETS, w00t!

**Dedication:** This theme will be dedicated to suzanami, who has been so supportive of my decision to write Ferio/Fuu as a 30 Kisses theme. Thanks, Suza! You're awesome:D

* * *

"Okay, Ryou! It's time to blow out the candles!" The redhead known to Cephiro as Hikaru Shidou said excitedly as she lit the ten candles upon the birthday cake. Her son, Ryou, was having his tenth birthday today, and it was a special occasion for most of Cephiro; the former pillar's son, becoming a double-digit baby? That was definately a cause for celebration, and those who felt they could celebrate did. This included his mother's best friends, as well as their significant others.

As they all sang the birthday song that Hikaru, Umi and Fuu had taught the mass of them years before, Ryou's crimson-colored eyes shined with excitement as he gazed upon the delicious food that was now known to Cephiro as a birthday cake. He blew out the candles, and everybody clapped.

Things had calmed down slightly since caketime, and everyone was, as usual, splitting into their own seperate groups; Umi was walking through the gardens, hand in hand with Ascot; Clef was doing his magely duties; Hikaru was seen laughing as Ryou was hoistered up into the air by his father, Lantis; Lafarga and Caldina were busy tending to their own children.

Ferio and Fuu had gone off into their own seperate group as well. The two of them were much like Umi and Ascot, walking hand in hand ... however, they were randomly walking down the hallway, going nowhere in particular, enjoying each other's company.

"Fuu .." Ferio suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence that was previously blanketed over the two. Fuu looked to her husband, smiling that brilliant smile she always seemed to wear.

"Yes, Ferio?" She replied, and Ferio could feel his nervousness over the subject he was about to bring up suddenly ease.

"You know, Hikaru and Lantis have Ryou .. and he's a good kid," Ferio said, stopping and smiling gently at his wife, stopping her in the process.

"Of course he is, Ferio," Fuu replied, suddenly becoming quite confused. "Your point is ..?"

"Fuu, what would you say ... if I told you I wanted to have a baby?" Fuu froze, staring at her husband for a moment before smiling brightly, her entire body seeming to glow with the prospect.

"I would say yes, of course," She giggled excitedly, leaning in gently and placing a kiss on Ferio's lips. He responded eagerly, wrapping strong arms around the waist of his wife. He chuckled as they broke away, the two of them smiling gently at each other. Suddenly, Ferio lifted Fuu into his arms and carried her bridal-style to their room. She giggled.

"I suppose that means you want to start on this new project now?" She asked. Ferio grinned and kicked the door to their room open. Fuu giggled again.

"I guess that means 'Yes.'"


	6. Sleep Tight

**Title: **Sleep Tight**  
Author/Artist: **Fullmetal Ai **  
Pairing: **Ferio/Fuu**  
Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth**  
Theme: **24. good night**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Rayearth. :3

* * *

He had noticed the bags under her eyes and the weary expression she held when she came back to Cephiro with Umi and Hikaru. She hadn't been sleeping well, and though she had tried more than once to deny it, Ferio could see right through his blonde knight. He sighed.

"Fuu, come on, you need to rest ..." He gently took her lithe frame into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm fine .. I just pulled an all-nighter the other night. It was an important test, you know ..." Ferio chuckled.

"I know, I know. But it's over now, you can sleep .."

"But-" Fuu tried to protest, but Ferio placed a finger over her lips to quiet her.

"Fuu. Bed. Now." Her expression softened, and she slowly nodded. There was no use convincing Ferio otherwise ... Fuu knew how stubborn he could be. He lifted her body into his arms and grinned, kissing her cheek as he carried her to the bedroom she shared with the other two knights on their visits to Cephiro. His worries were put to rest when he approached the room, looking down and seeing that her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady, indicating that his wind knight had fallen asleep within the short time he had been carrying her. Entering the room, he set her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her body, running a few fingers down the cheek he had kissed before leaning in and kissing it once more.

"Sleep tight, Fuu .." He whispered, smiling and placing her glasses on the bedside table, gazing at the girl longingly.

Oh, how he had wanted to climb into bed beside her and wrap his arms around her once more ...


End file.
